A Different Way A Different Time
by kuroi raishu
Summary: What would happen if Kagome met Miroku first instead of Inu Yasha? Would she fall for Miroku and never learn that the Shikon no Tama was in her and break it into a million shards and have to go find them with the help of Inu Yasha? Only time can tell..
1. A New Beginning

A Different Way/A Different Time

By: Kuroi Raishu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, nor do I ever plan to.  I am only borrowing the characters to write this fan fiction which I honestly don't think will do so great, but then again…you people might prove me wrong…does any one actually read this thing anyways??  I never did…but I guess some people do…well enjoy the prologue to my fan fic!

Prologue: A new beginning

            As Kagome walks up the shrine steps after a long day of school, she stops half-way and sighs.  She thinks 'Why is my life so dull?  I keep having dreams of who knows what…always the same faces, the faces never change, the place never changes…what does it mean?'

She sighs again and continues up the stairs. When she reaches the top of the stairs she goes into her house removing her shoes at the door and dropping her backpack in the entrance hall.

She then heads to the kitchen for a snack and something to take her mind off of the mat test today, which she knew she most likely failed.  When she stepped into the kitchen her mother said, "Kagome-chan, can you help me prepare dinner?  We are expecting guests in an hour."  Kagome sighed and replied, "Sure mama."

Kagome put on an apron and tied it behind her and went over to help her mother prepare dinner.  As Kagome was helping, Souta, her little brother came running up to her and said panicked, "Kagome onee-chan!  Onee-chan!"  Kagome looked at her brother and had a look of slight confusion on her face and asked, "What is the matter Souta-chan?"

Souta replied, "Buyo…he got outside…then ran into the well house."  The well house…jii-chan had warned them to never go into the well house.  Kagome and Souta had listened to him, but now she knew they would have to go into the well house to retrieve her cat Buyo.

 She then looked at her mother and said, "I need to go fetch Buyo."  Her mother nodded and Kagome took off the apron and dragged Souta by the arm out to the well house.  She stepped in and was looking for Buyo when Souta pleaded, "Can we hurry?! Please?  This place gives me the creeps."

Kagome snapped at him and said, "Shut up!  I hear something scratching."  Kagome then goes over to where she heard the scratching as Souta hid his face in his hands.  Kagome picked up Buyo and started to walk out of the well house when she was grabbed by the ankle by something.

She dropped Buyo as she screamed and her brother looked in fear at the demon behind Kagome.  Kagome turned to face the demon and she saw that it had the body of a centipede and the upper body, arms and face of a woman.  The demon was breathing heavily and acid dripped from its mouth onto Kagome's wrist and Kagome yelped in pain.

The demon smirked and said, "Give me the Shikon no Tama, and you just might live."  Kagome stared at the demon shocked at scared and then says shakily, "I-I don't know…what yo-your…tal-talking about."  The demon snarls causing more acid to drop onto her wrist and cause her to yelp in pain again.  Souta ran out of the well house carrying Buyo and crying for help while the demon dragged Kagome into the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Miroku was sitting by his campfire thinking about what the villagers had told him of this forest.  'They said that this forest is haunted by the hanyou Inu Yasha…they also said that he was sealed to a tree in the middle of the forest by a powerful miko…and then shortly afterwards she died.  I wonder if that is the same miko who protected the Shikon no Tama.'

            He glares slightly at his right hand and curses Naraku under his breath.  'If that is the same miko, I might be able to find a way to find and kill Naraku for the curse he put on my family and its descendents.' 

            He knew that he would gain no rest that night and remembered the villagers mentioning the Bone Eaters Well.  He got up and started towards the well so he might have a drink of water.

            As he neared the well, Kagome climbed out of the well and ran straight into Miroku at a full out run and knocked him to the ground knocking the wind out of him.  Kagome looked at Miroku in surprise and quickly said, "Oh my god!  I am SO- sorry!"

            Miroku just looked at her and took in all of her features.  He then said to her, "I don't know what a beautiful lady like you has to be sorry for-"  Kagome could feel herself starting to blush "-My name is Miroku.  I am a monk of the finest kind."  Kagome then replied, "My name is Higurashi Kagome."  She then stood up and wobbled slightly and Miroku helped her to keep her balance when he stood up by her and asked, "Why were you running so fast?  Were you running from something?"

            Kagome just nodded and he put his arms around her in a comforting hug and she relaxed into his hug and rested her head on his chest.  As he held her in his tight embrace, he slowly slid his left hand down until he reached the end of her skirt and felt her thigh.

            Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise and she quickly pulled away from Miroku and smacked him across the face.  "You…You-You lecherous monk!"  Miroku put a hand to his face where Kagome had smacked him and he quickly said as she looked about to cry, "I am sorry Lady Kagome.  It is just a bad habit of mine with beautiful women."

            Kagome was glaring at him, and at the brink of tears when she could feel the blush returning.  Miroku then said, "Let's head to my camp where you can warm up."  Kagome hadn't noticed that she had started to shiver from the cold.

            Miroku removed his outer robe and cloaked it around Kagome's shoulders and then put an arm around her shoulders as he led her to his camp.  Kagome kept a wary watch on Miroku as he led her.  When she felt that he wouldn't be lecherous, she leaned a little closer to him and took in his warmth.

            Miroku smiled at Kagome as she leaned closer to him and kept leading her back to his camp.  When they got to his camp Miroku sat down by a tree and offered to let Kagome sit by him and Kagome complied and sat next to him.  She leaned on his chest as sleep quickly over took her.

~*~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Kagome slept, her dreams returned to her.  She moaned a bit, but seemed to be resting peacefully.  

            Kagome was walking around by the well, like every other time, but now it seemed different to her.  As she was walking around she came to the Goshinboku, where she saw Inu Yasha pinned to the tree by an arrow.  

            Kagome went up to Inu Yasha and just looked at him.  He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  She stood on a root so she would be able to reach his face, and as she reached up to touch his face, she saw the ears.  She thought they were kawaii and she started to rub one.

            She heard someone from behind her yell at her to get away, but she didn't listen and the next thing she knew her wrist was being gripped tightly by a clawed hand.  She could feel a small trickle of blood roll down her arm as she saw that Inu Yasha had awakened.

            This had never happened in her dream before.  She looked frightened and then he said, "What the fuck do you think your doing wench?!"  Kagome didn't know what was going on, she knew dreams couldn't hurt you, but she felt that this one could.

            Again Inu Yasha said, "What the fuck do you think your doing wench?!!"  Kagome then opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say and closed her mouth again.  He said, "Well?!"

            Kagome hesitated and tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his grip on her wrist causing more blood to trail down her arm, she then said, "Please, I didn't mean any harm, just let me go."  Her voice was full of fear and then he said, "Why should I Kikyo?!  You're the one who sealed me to this tree!  I should kill you for that!"

            Kagome's eyes went wide with fear and he could smell the fear all over her.  Kagome screamed in pain as he tightened his grip making her wrist bleed badly.  Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed in pain.

~*~*~*~*~*outside the dream*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome looked like she was in pain and her wrist had started to bleed.  Miroku didn't know what was happening, but figured that he had to wake her up when she screamed and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*inside the dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome started to cry from pain and tried to wretch away from Inu Yasha and she screamed, "Let me go already! I'm not Kikyo!"  Inu Yasha looked shocked when she said that and let her go and just then she tried to pull away and she went flying backwards.

            As she flew backwards she hit the back of her head hard against a tree, and her vision started to go black as she was fading in and out of consciousness and soon everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*outside the dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Miroku noticed that Kagome had started to cry in her sleep and all at once she cried out about letting her go and not being this Kikyo person.  Just as she said that she stopped everything she had been doing in her sleep and was just breathing slowly now.

            He didn't know if he should wake her up or not, but he didn't wake her.  He then took some bandages and wrapped them around her wrist so the bleeding would stop.  When he had the bandages on, he sat her in his lap with her head resting on his chest.  He watched her sleep as to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, I just want to know what you the reader's think of it.  So please review and if you like I will put up the next chapter as soon as I finish it, which might be soon since I have nothing else to do but write.  This is my first fan fiction that I actually took time to write and put up on the internet.  So if it isn't the greatest…well, don't blame me….its my first time.


	2. A New Day A New Beginning

A/N: Thank you for any reviews that I might have gotten…I'm sorry it took me so long to update…I've been procrastinating typing out this chapter.  I have had school and tons of homework @_@  I swear my school lives off of giving its students homework…well…back to the ff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…nor do I plan to…*shifty eyes* but maybe when I'm rich and famous I can pay off Rumiko Takahashi and make them my own…Mwuahahahahahahaha…*clears throat* gomen…

Chapter 1: A New Day A New Adventure

            Miroku stayed awake through the night to make sure nothing attacked.  As Kagome woke the next morning, she noticed that Miroku hadn't tried anything lecherous.

            Miroku looked at her and smiled as she woke from her sleep.  Kagome smiled back and leaned against his chest.  Miroku held her tight and she closed her eyes feeling safer then she has ever felt.  Miroku then reluctantly pulled away from her and started a new fire and prepared breakfast.

            Kagome watched him and said, "Do you think we can try to get me back to my home?  I am sure my family and friends are worried sick about me by now." 

            Miroku turned and faced her and replied, "Sure.  We can try to get you home.  What village are you from?"

            Kagome blinked in confusion and said, "Village?  Am I not still in my time?  Where am I and what era am I in?"

            Miroku looked at her like she was crazy and said, "This is the Sengoku Jidai.  Are you not from this time?"

            Kagome's eyes widened with shock and she said, "I am in…the Sengoku Jidai…" Miroku nodded.  "…I am 500 years in the past…how will I ever get home?"

            Kagome felt saddened that she might never get home again and see her family or friends.  She wondered why she still had the dreams she did when she was practically in them now.

Miroku looked at Kagome's saddened face and said, "Do not be sad Lady Kagome, we will get you home."

He gave her a small reassuring smile and h e gave her some breakfast to eat.  Kagome took his food and ate it.

When they were done eating, Miroku said, "Do you want to try and get home now?"  Kagome looked at him and smiled as she nodded.

Miroku smiled back and stood up.  Kagome stood up and her and Miroku headed towards the bone-eaters well.  As they were walking towards the well, Kagome once and a while 'instinctively' wandered away from that path.  She felt as if she was being pulled in a direction other then the bone-eaters well, and after she wandered off for the tenth time, she stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar tree.

The Goshinboku.  She stared when she saw a 'boy' pinned to the tree by an arrow.  He looked as if he were in a deep and humble sleep.  Miroku saw the 'boy' and immediately knew who it was and said, "That is Inu Yasha…a hanyou…a hanyou that murdered thousands."

Kagome had started to walk up to Inu Yasha, but when Miroku said he murdered thousands, she stopped and said, "But he looks so innocent and as if in a peaceful rest.  How can the face from my dreams be real?"

Miroku comes up to her and puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said, "What dreams Lady Kagome?"

            Kagome looks him in the eyes and said, "The dreams I have been having since I turned 16.  They keep showing me the same thing…him." 

            Kagome looks at Inu Yasha after she gave Miroku a brief description of her dreams.  Miroku considered what that could mean and Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha despite the dream she had last night.  Miroku saw her start to go to Inu Yasha and just watched her.  Kagome reached Inu Yasha and stood on a root to reach his head.

            As in her dream, Kagome saw the ears and thought, '_KAWAII!!_' and she started to rub one of his ears with her hand that had the bandaged wrist.  Miroku saw Inu Yasha's eyes open and said, "Kagome! Get away from there!"

            Kagome looked back at Miroku and just as she did that, a clawed hand gripped Kagome's bandaged wrist very tightly.  Kagome yelped in pain and tried to pull away.  Inu Yasha kept a firm grip and said, "What the fuck are you doing wench?!"

            Kagome screamed and Miroku came to her aid.  Miroku hit the hand holding Kagome's wrist and it quickly let go.  Miroku took Kagome by the other wrist and pulled her away from Inu Yasha.

            Inu Yasha smirked as Kagome screamed, but pulled his hand away when Miroku hit it.  Inu Yasha glared at Miroku with a piercing gaze.  Miroku put Kagome behind him protectively.  Kagome grasped her hand trying to stop the bleeding.  Miroku stood in front of Kagome in a fight-ready stance.


	3. A Small Squabble and A Lost

A/N: To the reviewers…so far I am planning on making this a Mir/Kag…but it might change into something else.  I will also be bringing in some of my own made up characters that have been designed for Inu Yasha rpgs later in the story.  Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and I do not plan to…well…I want to…but I can't…oh well…on to the fan fic!

            Chapter 3: A Small Squabble and A Lost

            Inu Yasha glared at Miroku and Kagome while he was pinned against the tree.  "You afraid that I'll attack you while pinned to this tree?!"  

Miroku just glared at Inu Yasha, Kagome thought, 'It must suck to be pinned to a tree like that…maybe that's why he is acting so mean…I wish I could help him…'  Just as Kagome thought her last thought, the arrow disappeared and Inu Yasha was unsealed.

            He looked at Kagome with Miroku in front of her and smirked evilly.  "You think you can hide behind him the time Kikyo?" "I'm not Kikyo!"

Inu Yasha seemed a bit thrown off at first, but then he sensed the Shikon no Tama inside of Kagome.  'How…?  Why is the Shikon no Tama INSIDE the girl?!'  Miroku watched Inu Yasha carefully as he slowly made Kagome move back towards the way they came from.  Inu Yasha noticed this and swiftly used sankon tetsusou (iron claws) against Miroku.  Miroku was shocked that Inu Yasha would really attack so soon, but just as Inu Yasha attacked, Miroku put up a defensive barrier.

Kagome stared wide-eyed with fear towards Inu Yasha when he attacked, but when the attack stopped abruptly in front of Miroku, she knew Miroku had done something to protect them.

            Miroku glanced to make sure Kagome was behind him and when he looked to see if Inu Yasha had stayed where he was, he was gone.  Miroku looked for Inu Yasha and just as he looked up, Inu Yasha came down, startling him, therefore his barrier fell.

            Inu Yasha landed on top of Miroku and he fell down wrestling with a pissed off hanyou.  Miroku quickly kicked Inu Yasha off of him and sent him flying into the Goshinboku.

            Inu Yasha hit it hard against his back and snarled at Miroku as he quickly stands.  Kagome quickly stood between Inu Yasha and Miroku, glaring at them both.  Miroku blinked as Kagome said, "Why are you fighting?!"

            Miroku looked at Inu Yasha just as Inu Yasha looked at him, and they both said at once, "Ummm…uhhh…" Kagome glared at them, "Well?!  What do you have to say about fighting for no reason?!"

            Inu Yasha points to Miroku and says, "Well he started it!"  Miroku blinked and then glared at Inu Yasha and said, "Did not!  You're the one who threatened Kagome!"  

            Kagome sighed as Inu Yasha said, "I didn't threaten her!  I just asked her what she was doing!"  "_AND _you grabbed her by the wrist causing it to bleed!"

            Kagome closes her eyes and shakes her head.  She sits cross-legged by the Goshinboku waiting for Miroku and Inu Yasha to stop arguing.  Inu Yasha said, "I didn't mean for it to bleed!  It was an accident!"  "Sure it was!"  "It was!"

            Kagome sighed, stood up and walked away from the arguing hanyou and monk.  Miroku said, "Kagome, who do you think…"  He turns to face Kagome and she wasn't there.  He blinks confused when Inu Yasha said, "Baka…you made her leave…you made her walk off with the Shikon no Tama!"  "Is that all you care about?!  Kagome isn't from this time!  She doesn't know what it's like here!"  "So…?  Your point?"  "We need to find her!"

A/N: I know this chapter was short and is a cliff-hanger…but this fan fiction needed some suspense!  Please review and I'll have my next chapter up ASAP!


	4. A Mysterious Encounter

A/N: Sorry about not updating in such a long time…its just been so crazy around here that I can't get on the computer as often as I'd like to.  Yes…I know that last chapter Miroku was OOC…but I needed that squabble to add a bit of humor.  My fan fiction is coming along great thanks to you the readers and reviewers.  Thanks to you…I get new ideas everyday for this fan fiction…and enjoy the up coming chapters.  ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and don't plan to…well…I want to…but I can't…oh well.

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Encounter

            Kagome walked off not knowing where she was going.  She walked until she was so deep into the forest that the sun couldn't shine through the trees.  She stopped and looked around trying to find her way to the well.

            She didn't recognize anything around her and soon became scared and lost.  She sat down and brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.  She remembered that when she was dragged down the well, she only got away because of a pink glow that surrounded her and flashed in all directions.

            She closed her eyes when that happened and abruptly opened them when she hit the bottom of the well hard.  She wondered what the pink glow was.  She closed her eyes tightly hoping it was nothing but a bad dream.

            She sat there for awhile wishing she would wake up or somebody, anybody, would find her.  A pair of red eyes flashed between the leaves watching Kagome carefully, as she felt very strong to be a normal ningen.

            The eyes blinked confusedly as they felt the power of the Shikon no Tama.  They stepped out of the bushes and looked at Kagome with the red eyes.  Kagome looked up at the figure.

            The figure was clad in black armor and had a black cloak on.  They had long, pointy, elf-like ears, a dragon tail, which was hidden mostly by his cloak.  He had long ebony black hair, which was pulled back into a low pony-tail.

            Kagome blinked up at the figure and said, "W…who are you?"

            The figure stared hard at her and said, "My name is Yume-kami-"  Kagome thought, '_Dream god…that is what his name means…maybe he was the one giving me those dreams, and now that I'm here, they're stronger, maybe he can help me…' "-I have been looking for you…Kagome."_

            Kagome blinked and said, "H…how do you…know my name?"  He said in reply to her, "I have been looking for you and your strength."  "What do you mean my strength?"

            Yume-kami blinked at her confused and said, "Do you not know what you are?"  "Nani?"  "Kagome, you are a miko.  You posses magic that no ordinary ningen does.  Your magic awakened when you were dragged into the well by that demon.  If you were to shoot an arrow.  The arrow would be carrying your magic and purify the demon, therefore killing them."

            Kagome just stared at Yume-kami in disbelief and said, "A…a miko? But how? I'm not descended of any mikos."  "Your not descended of mikos, rather, the reincarnation of one of the strongest mikos ever."

            "Reincarnation…of the strongest miko ever?"  Yume-kami just nodded at her question.

            If Kagome had been standing, she most likely would have collapsed and landed smack on her ass.  She just sat there for a while, feeling over-whelmed and tired, as well as dumbfounded((no surprise there…)).

            Yume-kami's tail twitched under the cloak he wore and said, "A very powerful jewel lays embedded in you Kagome.  You are the reincarnation of the miko charged to protect the Shikon no Tama.  More commonly known as the Jewel of Four Souls."

            Kagome just sat there completely lost and said, "Is that the reason the demon pulled me down the well?"  "Yes.  Now, return to the hanyou and monk and tell them what you learned, but do not tell them about the Jewel of Four Souls.  The hanyou just might rip you to shreds for it.  Good day lady."

            With that he disappeared into the shadows as Kagome stood on wobbly legs only to fall back down.

A/N: Finally got this one done! ^_^ Gomen nasai for taking so long in getting updated, but I have just been really busy lately and I have had a major case of writer's block.  I hate writer's block so much…well…I have a new fan fiction going as well…so I better get to updating that one now.  ^^;; I know I'm probably going to get complaints about not updating this one right away…but I have a life and another fan fiction…so XP!


	5. The Shikon Jewel is Discovered

A/N: I finally have enough time on my hands and no more writers block to finally update.  YAY! ^_^  I would like to thank you, the readers, for inspiring me to keep this going…I was actually thinking about disbanding it…but thanks to my friend (her pen name here is GooFooFighter…please check out her stories) I kept it going.  Now on to the fan fic.

Disclaimer: …should I even bother with this anymore??? You all know I will never own Inu Yasha and even if I did I wouldn't be writing this…do any of you even read this?!

**_Chapter 5: The Shikon Jewel is Discovered_**

            Miroku made Inu Yasha sniff for Kagome and were soon following her trail.  Inu Yasha stopped when he saw Kagome talking to Yume-kami and whispered to Miroku, "Who the hell is that?"

            "He looks as if to be a dragon…let's hope Lady Kagome will be alright."

            As they watched, Kagome tried not to scream that it wasn't true and she was nothing important and this was all a dream.  The dragon soon left and Kagome stood up, but fell back down.

            Miroku quickly rushed over to Kagome to see if she was alright.  Inu Yasha just walked out of hiding slowly taking his dear sweet time.

            Kagome looked at Miroku with a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly when he kneeled down by her.

            "Are you alright Lady Kagome?"

            Kagome only tightened her hug and Miroku asked, "Did that person harm you and what did he want?"

            Kagome sat in front of him and said, "I am just fine, but Yume-kami, the guy who was talking to me, told me some things that just can't be true."

            "What things Kagome?"

            Kagome then told Miroku everything that Yume-kami had told her, but left out the part of the Shikon jewel being embedded within her.  Inu Yasha's ear's twitched and faced Kagome as she mentioned the part about her being the reincarnation of the former protector of the Shikon no Tama.

            When she finished Inu Yasha said, "So you are in a way Kikyo."

            "How many times do I have to tell you?!  I'm not Kikyo."

            "Didn't you just say you are the reincarnation of the protector of the Shikon no Tama?"

            "Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

            "Kikyo was the protector of the Shikon no Tama…now where is it wench?"

            Miroku stood up glaring at Inu Yasha and Kagome stood behind him with one hand on her left side and the other against a tree to help her keep her balance.

            "I…I don't know where it is"

            "You lie.  Now give it to me."

            Kagome clutched her shirt where the Shikon no Tama lay embedded in her skin.  Miroku whacked Inu Yasha over the head with his staff and said, "She doesn't have it, now let her be."

            Inu Yasha let out a low growl and all of a sudden Kagome's eyes went wide with pain as she fell to the ground.  Her left side was all slashed up and a huge chunk of her side was missing.  Miroku quickly ran to her and said, "Kagome! Are you alright?"

            She closed her eyes in immense pain and held her side with a terribly slashed right hand.  She was losing blood fast and when she didn't answer Miroku, he asked again worried, "Kagome! Are you…"

            That was all she heard as he asked a second time.  Her vision clouded over and everything went black and silent for her, except for her own ragged breathing.

A/N: dundundun…a cliff hanger again…heeheehee…*people throw tomatoes* HEY! You deserve to have a cliffhanger!  And anyways…they're fun to write.  Well…anyways…I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully if I don't get dragged out of the house kicking and screaming.  Well, please R&R!  *voice in head* '_now why did you do that?  You could have just killed her in this chapter…but NO!'  *talks to voice in head* Well it isn't up to you whether I kill her or NOT!  *looks at readers* by the way…the voice in my head's name is Tasha…she is annoying as hell and never shuts the hell up._

Tasha: OH! SURE! Make me out to be the bad guy!  *glares from corner of mind*

Me: just shut up already!! I can't kill her yet because then that would just ruin the whole plot!! *which I don't really know yet*

Tasha: why don't you stop rambling and acting crazy…we all know I'm the reason you came up with this…and that's that…you just go on and type while I give you ideas…

Me: o_o…she's right…I am rambling…well…R&R please and JA! *runs to get hole puncher of doom to kill Tasha*

Tasha: O_O *runs for dear life*


	6. Kagome Faces Near Extinction

A/N: Yes! Finally!  I have the computer to myself at the moment and can finally update.   Please do not yell at me for not updating in a while as it has been difficult trying to pry my sister off of the computer.  I kept telling her I had work to do and she wouldn't get off-

Tasha: yeah right…you had the computer to yourself tons of times.  You were just lazy and didn't want to update the fan fiction so your beloved readers could find out what would happen.

Me: -_- that is a lie…do not listen to her…I thought I killed you with the hole puncher?!

Tasha: You? Kill me? HA! I am invincible!

Me: *rolls eyes and shakes head* whatever…on with the fan fiction.

Disclaimer: how many friggin times am I going to have to say this?!  I don't own Inu Yasha and I don't plan to!  *Tasha in background* Then what are all these blue prints for back here?!  *twitch twitch* (me) NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  *ahem* on with the fic.

**_Chapter 6: Kagome Faces Near Extinction_**

            Miroku lifted the unconscious Kagome bridal style and said facing Inu Yasha, "Do you know the way to the village from here?"

            Inu Yasha nodded and headed southeast, knowing the forest like the back of his hand.  Miroku followed and thought, '_You__ just have to be alright Lady Kagome…you just have to hold on.'_

            They soon got to the village and Miroku went up to the hut he remembered to be the village miko's hut.  He knocked and Kaede came to the front to see Miroku standing there holding Kagome and saw Inu Yasha standing behind Miroku.  Her eyes rested upon Kagome and she said, "Aye, how may I help you houshi-sama?"

            "Can you heal this girl Lady Kaede?"

            Kaede blinked for a moment as she took in Kagome's wounds and a grim look came onto her face and she said, "Aye, I will try.  Bring her in."

            Kaede turned and went into the hut with Miroku following carrying the unconscious Kagome.  He set Kagome down and Kaede came over to Kagome's side with bandages, a needle, thread and some herbs.

            Kaede looked up at Miroku and asked, "Could you please leave for the moment houshi-sama?"  "Very well Lady Kaede."

            With that Miroku went outside and saw Inu Yasha sitting a tree not that far off.  Miroku paced back and forth praying to Buddha for Kagome to be alright.

            After Miroku left, Kaede took off Kagome's now bloody shirt so she would be able to heal up the wound.  She used some of the herbs to help lessen the pain and reduce the bleeding.

            Kagome had already lost a lot of blood and soon after Kaede applied the herbs, the bleeding slowed and soon came to a stop.  Kaede then threaded the needle and started to sow up the wound on Kagome's side.

            When she was finished sowing up Kagome's side, she bandaged Kagome from the bottom of her stomach to her armpits and laid her on a blanket towards the back wall and covered her up.  She laid some fresh clothes by her side.  She then stood up and went outside.  Miroku quickly went over to Kaede and asked, "Will she be ok Lady Kaede?"

            "She will be fine houshi-sama.  You may go in by her if you would like."

            Miroku gave a slight nod and quickly walked around Kaede.  He went into her hut and saw where Kagome lay resting.  He went over to her and sat Indian style against the wall nearest to her.

A/N: Yes, I know.  Short, but I wrote this in a hurry for you readers.  ^^  Enjoy!

Tasha: *mutters* you could have made it longer…

Me: Quiet you! *hits Tasha over the head*

Tasha: T_T ow! That hurt! *rubs head*

Me: good! Now…must be going…*walks away*

Tasha: *follows mumbling quite a few colorful words about me under her breath*


End file.
